Its War
by bkabat
Summary: AU. Senior year at Tree Hill High and Brooke Davis is the new girl. When she realizes the way Nathan Scott is treating his girlfriend Peyton she appoints herself to bring him down. Will the hate between the two continue forever? Or will something change?
1. If looks could kill

1 "If looks could kill-"

Brooke Davis entered Tree Hill high school with a smile on her face. Being the new girl in school could be horrifying, but for her it was a piece of cake. She was always the new girl. Four schools in four years, this was nothing new to her. She entered the front office and took a seat in the chair across from the principals desk. She watched as kids passed her without a care in the world. Girls gathered in groups gossiping and laughing. Guys high fived each other and talked as if they had been best friends for ever. That's when she noticed a girl sitting across from her. _If looks could kill, you'd be a murderer. _The girl was blonde, sketching in an art book. She looked angry. And it was obvious that if Brooke wanted to be her friend it would be almost impossible. She actually kind of scared her.

"Brooke Davis." a man smiled approaching her. He was dark skinned, and much older. It was obvious he was the principal. "Welcome to Tree Hill." he said shaking her hand and motioning for her to follow him to his office. Brooke stood, gathering her purse and her bag and following him. As she closed the door behind her, she glanced at the girl sketching in her book. She looked up at her, rolled her eyes and looked back down at her drawing. "Here's a list of your classes," the man said handing a piece of paper in which Brooke slid into her purse. "Would you like someone to show you around?"

"No, I think I'll be alright." Brooke smiled. "I have a lot of experience in this." she laughed standing up and once again shaking his hand. As she left his office she noticed that the blonde girl was gone. The hallways of the school had cleared now and Brooke walked to the end of the hall and opened the door in which would lead to her first class of the day. Inside she came face to face with a silent classfull of students and a teacher staring at her. "Brooke Davis," she said showing the teacher the list of her classes. "I'm new." she found the first open seat she could in the back of the room and sat down. For some reason, this looked like it was going to be harder than she thought to adapt at this new school. The best she could do is hope for someone to give her a chance and welcome her in their group of friends.

The day ended and the classes went well. Nobody really talked much in her direction, but what could she expect on her first day. As she walked outside and toward her car she noticed the girl she had seen earlier in the office sitting at a table drawing with a tall dark hair guy next to her. _Here goes nothing. _She approached the table and sat down. "Brooke Davis," she said extending her hand to the girl. "I'm new here."

"Peyton," the girl muttered without even looking up. Brooke glanced at her drawing. It was a black and white sketch of an angry girl walking a mean dog. "What are you looking at?" Peyton asked slamming her art book closed and standing up. Brooke watched as she stormed away from her and into the parking lot.

"Nathan Scott," the guy extended his hand to Brooke smiling. "Dont mind her, she's just an angry chearleader on a rampage." he laughed.

"She's a chearleader?" Brooke asked surprised. "Didn't see that one."

Nathan nodded. "It's a long story."

"Girlfriend?" Brooke smiled.

"Four years." he laughed. "It's a struggle everyday." he said honestly. "Where did you come from?"

"California."

"Welcome to Tree Hill Brooke Davis." Nathan smiled standing up and starting to walk away from her. "Good luck."

"Good luck." Brooke muttered to herself. "Looks like I'm going to need it."

Being home was just about as dissapointing as going to school. The large house was empty as Brooke cracked open a soda and sat down on the couch flipping through channels on the tv. She stopped when she came across the local tree hill station broadcasting a news conference with the captains of the basketball team. Obviously basketball was a big part of Tree Hill. Brooke shut off the tv and decided the mall would make her feel a hundred times better. Hopefully they had some good shopping.

The mall was average. Much smaller than the malls in California, but it was decent. After about an hour of shopping Brooke decided to take a break and get some ice cream in the food court. As she found a table and sat down, she noticed a group of girls sitting across from her. "I can't believe she stayed with him." Brooke heard one of the girls say. "She knows Nathan is cheating on her and it's like she doesnt even care."

Something about the conversation interested Brooke. She watched as the girls talked about Peyton like she was their worst enemy. And she watched as Peyton joined the table ending the conversation. Suddenly the girls were being nice. This probably wasn't the best way to make friends but Brooke decided to make it her business anyway. She approached the table and sat down next to Peyton. "Peyton," she smiled. "I know it's non of my business, and I don't even know you, but while you were up getting food I noticed these girls sitting here talking shit about your relationship with Nathan. No offence or anything ladies, but I think it's kind of rude to judge people when you don't know anything about their relationship."

Peyton looked at the girls and back to Brooke in amazement as Brooke walked away. Quickly she grabbed her bags from the floor and ran after her. "Why did you stick up for me like that?" Peyton yelled turning Brooke around. "What do you want?"

Brooke looked at her confused. "What do you mean? I don't want anything, I just thought you should know."

"Thank you," Peyton smiled. And with that she turned around and left the mall.

School the next morning was different. It was almost as if people instantly knew who Brooke was. Nobody really said anything, but Brooke could tell they were looking at her. She walked through the hallway and sat down in her first class waiting for the teacher to come in. "Brooke Davis right?" a girl with long brown hair asked turning around in her desk.

"Yeah?"

"Haley James." she smiled. "I heard about what happened with Peyton yesterday. I just wanted to tell you thank you."

"Why?" Brooke asked confused. She didnt understand why some other girl would thank her for sticking up for Peyton.

"Peyton has had a lot of trouble over the past couple years. She's been really down latley. She wont talk to anyone, she kind of keeps to herself. She needs someone to stick up for her when she can't." Haley explained. "We're not really friends, but my best friend is Nathan's brother."

Suddenly things seemed more twisted than ever. Everyone in this town had some sort of relation to each other. Weather they were dating, related or enemies. Brooke nodded and watched as the girl turned back around. She wondered what kind of things Haley was talking about when she said bad things happened to Peyton. Soon enough she was sure she'd find out.

Friday came quicker than expected. Brooke stood in front of her mirror dressing herself for the party after the basketball game. She wanted to make a good impression for everyone, and have fun at the same time. She curled the last piece of her hair as she slid into her slinky red dress. "A shot for good luck." she said aloud drowning herself in tequila. "Here goes nothing.

The party was huge. Hosted at non other than Nathan Scott's family mansion. As she entered the house people were everywhere. "Brooke!" Nathan yelled across the room greeting her. "You came." he smiled.

"I came," she laughed. "Nice house. Not quite as nice as mine, but I suppose it'll make for a good party." she joked.

Nathan handed her a cup of beer and led her through the crowed to the kitchen. "Brooke, this is Lucas, Lucas, Brooke." Nathan said introducing her to the blonde standing in front of her. "Lucas is my bastard brother." Nathan joked but she could tell her was serious.

"NIce to meet you." Lucas shook her hand admiring her. "This is my best friend Haley." he said grabbing Haley's arm and pulling hr over.

"We've met," Brooke smiled at Haley. "Hi."

"Hi." Haley responded. The attention suddenly shifted to the doorway wear Peyton entered. She was dressed down wearing a black wife beater and jeans. Her hair was curled and she was smiling. _She's pretty when she smiles._ Brooke thought to herself.

"Nathan can I talk to you for a second?" Peyton yelled over the music. That's when Brooke realized she was drunk. "Please." she begged. Nathan ignored her as if she wasn't even there. The music stopped as Peyton slammed the door causing the speaker to fall to the ground. "You're an asshole." she yelled storming out of the house.

Nathan walked to the speaker, picked it up and turned the music back on like nothing even happened. Brooke just stood in amazement. "Excuse me," she said pushing passed Lucas and Haley and outside toward Peyton. She watched as her car squeeled down the street and around the corner.

"Stupid bitch," Nathan slurred stumbling out of the house and standing next to Brooke. "At least your here," he said putting his arm around her.

Brooke threw his arm down to his side and walked away. _What an ass. _She thought. She was going to do everything she could to bring this prick down. And she had pleanty of ways to do it. "Nathan Scott, you have no idea what's coming to you." she smiled.


	2. Surprise

2 "Surprise"

Nathan Scott opened his locker and slammed his books down on the shelf. He had never been so angry in his entire life. Everyone was laughing at him. Every single car in the parking lot, littered with flyers of Nathan's naked body holding a bottle of hemroide creme. Who would do that to him? And why? "Peyton!" he yelled seeing his blonde girlfriend walking down the hall toward him, holding a stack of flyers in his her hands. "You bitch!" he yelled. "Did you do this?"

Peyton looked at him with fire in her eyes. "No, I didn't." she said honestly. She threw the flyers on the floor. "I was cleaning them up. But if you're going to be a dick about it, let everyone see them." she smiled walking away from him.

He stood angry looking around at all the people staring at him. That's when he saw her. The brunette walking down the hall with a smile on her face. "Brooke Davis." he whispered. He slammed his locker and ran after her throwing a flyer into her hand. "It was you wasn't it?" he yelled causing everyone to look at them.

Brooke shrugged and smiled. She looked him directly in the eyes and winked. "Sorry baby, maybe you shouldn't leave pictures of yourself lying around your house." she giggled as she walked into her class. She quickly turned around and grabbed him by the shoulder getting really close to her face. "Oh, and maybe you shouldn't be such an ass to your girlfriend." she kissed his cheek and shut the door leaving him more angry than ever.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The day ended perfectly for Brooke. Everyone was talking about the flyers and asking her how she did it. A little photo shop never hurt anyone. As she entered her house she went to the bathroom and got in the shower. She lit a few candles and stepped inside. She was going to go to Peyton's house, and try and make nice. She figured that even though she was sticking up for her, Nathan was still her boyfriend and she was probably mad. She turned on the water and let the heat run down her back. As she climbed out of the shower she heard the doorbell ring. Throwing on her robe she ran downstairs.

As the door opened nobody was there. On the sidewalk lay a single red rose. She stepped outside to pick it up. When she turned around the door slammed behind her. "What the hell?" she yelled trying to open it. It was locked. From the side of the house Nathan came walking up to her. "Hi Brooke," he smiled.

"Nathan, I'm so glad you are here. Can you please help me?" she begged holding the rose in her hand. "sSomeone locked me out of my house," she explained pointing at the door.

"That's too bad!" Nathan smiled.

Suddenly Brooke wondered why he was there. She held the rose out to him. "Is this from you?" she asked sweetly.

Nathan nodded. "I came to appologize." he said quietly. "I think we got off on the wrong foot." he said inching closer to her.

"I was just sticking up for Peyton. I didn't like the way you treated her." Brooke said nicely. She was actually starting to feel bad.

"She broke up with me." Nathan shrugged. "We weren't meant to be anyway." he put his arm on her shoulder.

Brooke closed her eyes slightly as Nathan reached down to kiss her. What was she doing? Was she honestly going to let this boy who she hated an hour ago kiss her? As his tounge passed her lips she fell into his kiss wanting more. Nathan reached his arm around her waste and untied her robe slipping it off. "Nathan! What are you doing she screamed?" covering her naked body.

Nathan laughed and held the robe under his arm as he walked away from her and toward the street where his car was parked. "I guess you could call this payback." he smiled leaving her standing in the front yard covering herself. "Bye!" he waved. He got in his car and drove away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brooke ran around the side of her house trying to break into her own house without anyone seeing her. She couldn't believe she was dumb enough to fall for the kiss from Nathan Scott. Now here she was standing outside of her house naked. She heard a car pull up in front of the house and hoped he had come back to save her. When she realized the car wasn't Nathan she gasped. This wasn't funny. The car in the driveway was a police officer.

Quickly she ran around the house hoping nobody would see her. She ran through the woods trying to hide herself behind the trees. By the time she reached the end of the street she saw a car sitting there. "Peyton?" she asked surprised as she ran to the car. Peyton stopped the car and got out.

"Brooke? What are you doing?" she asked opening the door so she could get in. Brooke jumped into the car and tried to cover herself up. Peyton got back in and gave her, her jacket. "We can go to my house and get you some clothes." she told her.

"Nathan did it! I was in the shower, and came outside when the doorbell rang, then he stole my robe!" she cried to Peyton. "He said it was payback." Peyton couldn't help but laugh a little bit.

"How is that funny?" Brooke cried.

"It's a little funny." Peyton laughed again as they pulled into her driveway. Brooke ran into the house and followed Peyton to her bedroom. "Here put these on." Peyton threw her some clothes.

"Thank you." Brooke said throwing the shirt over her head. "I can't believe that he out played me." she cried. "Thank God for you, what were you doing on my street?"

"I was coming to talk to you." Peyton explained. "I was going to thank you for helping me realize how much of a loser Nathan is."

"I've moved a lot, and seen a lot of girls get hurt," Brooke explained. "I just didn't want to see that happen to you." she smiled.

"You dont even know me though," Peyton said confused. "Why would you do that for me?"

Brooke couldn't explain it now, but someday she would tell Peyton all about what led up to her being her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brooke laughed as she got into Peyton's car a couple hours later. She had to somehow figure out how she was going to get into her house. At least this time she had clothes on. The two girls pulled up in front of Brooke's house and starred in amazment. The entire house had burned to the ground.


	3. Every picture tells a story

3 "Every Picture Tells A Story"

Ashes. One single word summed up the entire house. A huge pile of ashes. Brooke walked slowly through the ruble, rummaging through her parents things. There was nothing that could be made into a single object. That's when she saw it. Her glass picture frame holding a picture of her best friend and her ex boyfriend. She picked up the frame and held it in her hands. The sheriff told her it was the candles she lit during her shower the burned down the house. All she could blame was Nathan. What was she going to tell her parents? Everywhere she went she was always getting in trouble. Now her entire house burned down. What kind of explanation could you possibly give for that.

Peyton sat in the street sitting in her car as she watched Brooke walk through the ashes. What could she say to this girl to cheer her up? Brooke had been doing everything she could to stick up for Peyton since the very first day they met. She hadn't even been nice to her. Now this poor girl lost her house, her belongings, and her happiness. She shut off the car and walked to Brooke's side.

"This was my boyfriend Chase." Brooke explained holding up the frame and showing the blonde smiling boy. "And my ex-best friend Nicola." The tears were coming down fast now and quickly she wiped them away. The only person in Tree Hill who had been truly nice to her was seeing her cry already. This was not a good start.

"What happened?" Peyton asked hoping she wasn't prying too far into her life.

"They met." Brooke said slamming the frame to the ground and walking away. "That's all there is to say."

Peyton watched as Brooke walked away from the ashes and down the street. "Where are you going?" she yelled trying to catch up with her.

"I don't know," Brooke said honestly. "I can't get ahold of my parents, and I have absolutely no where to go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
School was crazy. Everyone heard about what happened to Brooke's house and was asking her questions. The hallways were filled with person after person wanting to know if Nathan was the cause of the house burning down. Brooke ignored them all. She was in no mood to deal with the mess, nor the questions. She had no answers. The only person she hadn't seen was Nathan. As she closed her locker and turned to her final class of the day Lucas approached her with Haley at his side. "Hey Brooke," Haley smiled. "How are you holding up?"

Brooke shrugged. How would anyone expect her to be doing? "Horrible." she answered telling the truth. "I just wish I could see your brother." she said to Lucas.

"Do you have somewhere to stay?" Lucas asked ignoring her comment. "I'm sure my mom wouldn't mind you staying with us, if you need anything he offered."

How nice of Lucas to offer her a place to stay. She hardly even knew him. "Thank you so much, but I'm actually staying with Peyton until I can get a hold of my parents she explained." Haley just smiled, and Brooke knew exactly what she was thinking.

The end of the day came quick, and Peyton was waiting outside of the school for her. "Whats up homeless?" Peyton joked. Brooke couldn't help but laugh. She needed some fun and sarcasm in light of the situation.

"Not much angry!" Brooke smiled. "What are you plans for the evening? Because I have a wonderful idea."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brooke led Peyton into the downtown bar of Charlotte. She had been there a few times while her parents were looking for houses. She knew it had the greatest view of the city, and they wouldn't have a problem using Brooke's fake ID. "Now don't worry," Brooke smiled as the sat down at the bar. "Just follow my lead and everything will be fine."

Peyton nervously nodded her head as she sat on the bar stool.

The bartender came running over with a smile. "Britt, long time no see." he gave her a high five. "Whatcha drinking?"

"We'll have two shots of tequila, and two long islands. It's my friend Paris' heres 21st" she giggled nodding at Peyton.

Peytons eyes widened as the bartender reached for the bottle of tequila. "Brittney and Paris?" Peyton rolled her eyes at Brooke. "Really original." Brooke just shrugged.

"Here's to us, fuck the rest." Brooke chanted as she clinked her shot glass with Peyton's. "So tell me. What's the story on the Scott brothers?"

Peyton sighed. "Drama." she laughed. "Nathan's dad left Lucas' mom when Nathan's mom got pregnant." she started to explain.

"Never mind, I'm sorry I asked." Brooke stopped her. "Lucas is hot! I hope you've gotten on them both."

"Ha!" Peyton laughed. "Nathan and I have been together for a long time, but we're just not right for each other. Lucas on the other hand... we have a lot in common, but he's Nathan's brother."

"Meh, the more the merrier!" Brooke giggled. "Speaking of which, we should call Mr. Lucas Scott and have him come down here right this instant."

"Oh, I don't know about that." Peyton sighed. "I don't think he'd drive this far."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Five shots and an hour and a half later Lucas walked into the bar with Haley. Brooke jumped from her seat as she waved at the two of them. "Over here! Over here!" she stumbled as they approached. She put her arm around Peyton. "Lucas, have you met my super hot, super single, super sexy friend Peyton?"

Lucas instantly turned red. "How much have you had to drink?" he laughed.

Brooke put her two fingers up to show about an inch. "Oh, just a couple." she slammed her hand down on the bar. "Max, two shots for my friend Lindsay and Wilmer here."

"What?" Haley asked looking at Peyton for an explanation.

Peyton just laughed. "I don't know, she is on this whole Brittney, Paris, Lindsay thing. I guess she just enjoys the alter ego." she whispered. Haley just starred at her in awe.

"And I get to be Wilmer?" Lucas asked with sarcasm. "Lucky me."

Brooke turned around and handed Haley and Lucas their shots. "Here's to you, fuck me." she stopped. "Wait, here's to us, fuck you. No, that's not right. Whatever just drink your shots."

It didn't take long for the two of them to catch up to Peyton's buzz, but Brooke was flying off the handle. The three of them watched in amazement as she danced around the bar just as happy as can be. "I guess she needed this to take her mind of the fire." Peyton said to Lucas and Haley.

"She's one crazy girl." Haley pointed out. "I'm surprised she hasn't fallen down yet."

Brooke jumped around and continued dancing. Finally when the song ended she came back and sat down. "Levi," she smiled at Lucas. "You're pretty," she touched his face.

"I thought I was supposed to be Wilmer?" he asked her confused.

"No silly, when I talk to you, I don't call you by the fake names," she slurred. "I use your real name."

"But my real name is Lucas." he corrected her.

"Lucas, Levi, Lucas, Levi, same difference." she rolled her eyes. As she stood up she collapsed to the ground and passed out.

"Maybe we should get her home." Peyton said grabbing her arm and helping her up. "Or to my house I suppose I should say."

"Who's going to drive?" Haley asked pointing out that they had all been drinking.

"I guess were getting a room and spending the night." Lucas decided.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The light peaked through the curtains waking Brooke up from her deep sleep. She rolled over to find Haley laying in the bed next to her. "Oh God." she muttered waking her up.

"What is it? Are you okay?" Haley jumped up half asleep.

"Yes, shh." she held her finger to her mouth. She saw Peyton and Lucas sleeping in the bed across from them. "I know I'm a little lonely, but I don't usually sleep with girls." Brooke said disgusted.

"What?" Haley asked confused. She had no idea what she was talking about.

Brooke reached for the covers and pulled them down exposing her red Victoria's Secret thong.

"Eww!" Haley screamed jumping out of the bed. "Put your pants back on!"

"So nothing like that happened?" Brooke asked relived.

"No!"

"Thank God," she sighed climbing out of the bed and walking to the bathroom still in her underwear. "This is going to be a rough drive back to Tree Hill."


	4. Emotionally Shut Down

4 Emotionally Shut Down

The constant ringing on the other end of her phone left no answer. She had been calling her mother for hours. "If you need anything Brooke, just call. We're only a phone call away." She remembered the day her parents left her alone in Tree Hill. It was surprising actually. She was always getting into trouble at her old schools. Now here she was 18, in Tree Hill doing it again.

She hated when she'd get like this. It was usually when she was hungover that she became so emotional. What was she going to do with her life? Where was she going to go when all of this high school drama ended? And the endless question she never had the answer to... who could she turn to when things were rough.

It used to be Chase. His bright blue eyes always had the answers when she needed someone by her side. Everything was shattered when she can pregnant her sophomore year. Chase convinced her the best option would be to have the baby. He promised to be with her, be by her side and take care of her every step of the way. And the truth was, he was. Only as soon as she had the baby he broke up with her for her best friend Nicola. Brooke's world came crashing down when she found out they had been seeing each other the whole time she was pregnant. Chase and his parents took her to court and they won full custody of her beautiful baby girl. Avaleigh Ryder. Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by her phone ringing. "Mom."

"Brooke, I was in a very important meeting with my therapist. What possible reason could you be calling me over and over again?" her mothers voice rang out on the other end of the line.

"I'm in trouble." Brooke said honestly. Usually she would be so short with her mom that her mom would hang up on her. But this time, it was obvious she could hear the fear and sadness in her voice. "The house burnt down."

"What?" her mother yelled. "You better tell me this is a joke Brooke Davis."

"It's not." she whispered. "I lit some candles and they started the bathroom on fire." she explained. "In case you were wondering .. I'm okay." The other line of the phone went dead. Brooke knew that her mother was on her way and when she got there, things were not going to end well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peyton's doorbell rang and Brooke contemplated getting out of bed to get it. Peyton had gone to school late along with everyone else once they got home from Charlotte. Brooke on the other hand decided she needed the entire day off to rest her hangover away. She stood up and looked out the window to see who was standing at the door below. It was Nathan. "Oh hell no!" she jumped for the stairs. "If that boy thinks he's coming in here while I'm here, he has something else coming." she threw the door open. "What do you want?"

Nathan looked startled at her anger. "I came to talk to you." he said nervously. "I came to say I'm sorry." he pushed the door open and invited himself in.

Brooke pulled her back into a low ponytail and sat down at the table. She was really mad at Nathan for what happened to her house, but she knew at the same time she was the one that lit the candles and she probably would have forgotten to blow them out anyway. "I don't know what to say Nathan. Everything went way too far. You shouldn't really worry about it thought. I'm sure as soon as my parents get back they'll ship me off somewhere else anyway."

Nathan felt horrible. What could he possibly say to make the situation any better. He just sat there staring at this once confident, once mean girl in awe. She looked gorgeous sitting there at the table in tears. All he wanted to do was kiss her. But he couldn't. "I'll give you the money for your house."

"What?" Brooke looked at him confused. "Like you can afford that."

"No, I'll talk to my dad and somehow find a way to pay for the house."

"That's absurd." Brooke laughed. "I'm sure my parents had insurance on the house. Plus, I don't really think your dad can afford to just buy a new house for them. And imagine the trouble you'd be in for that."

Nathan knew she was right, but he wanted to do anything he could to make it up to this girl. Sure she humiliated him in front of all of his friends at school, but what happened to her was far worse. "Anything you want, I'll make it up to you." he promised. "Anything."

Brooke thought long and hard for a few minuets before it came to her. "Maybe there is something that you can do for me." she smiled. If he did this for her, it would more than make up for the trouble he got her into.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peyton entered her house to find Brooke sleeping on the floor in front of the television. She had a smile on her face and was curled up with a blanket and a teddy bear. It was weird how different the two of them were but she really enjoyed Brooke's company lately. Her dad was away working and having someone in the house was kind of relaxing. Especially after everything that happened to her over the past couple months.

In only a matter of months, Peyton found out she was not only adopted but she had a brother. The first brother she met tried to kill her, and the second was overseas. Maybe having Brooke around would be good for her. In a weird way she challenged her. To step outside of her anger and give people a try. And if it weren't for Brooke, there would be no chance of her friendship with Lucas. And no possibility it could ever turn into more.

On the kitchen table Peyton noticed a piece of paper. She looked down at it and read the phone number out loud to herself. It was Nathan's. Why would Brooke have Nathan's number laying around? In some weird way Peyton could see Brooke with Nathan. They were so much alike, but so different at the same time. She just hoped that wasn't the case. It was too soon for Peyton to be okay seeing Nathan with someone else. Or so she thought? Would it be too soon for her to date Lucas if he asked her? Too many questions in her mind. As she went toward the living room to wake Brooke up she noticed something else written on the paper. Prices of two plane tickets to Las Angles. Now she just had to know what was up.


End file.
